


7 Minutes in Heaven

by SappyNyan



Series: Sinders Sides [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Come Marking, Gags, M/M, Marking, Mild Kink, Mild Praise Kink, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SappyNyan/pseuds/SappyNyan
Summary: Remus makes Logan horny and they fuck in a closet.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sinders Sides [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874455
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	7 Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is the time Logan was referring to in my other fic Movie Night. You don't have to read both to understand as this is set before Movie Night

Logan knew that if he allowed Patton to have popsicles in the Mindscape kitchen, that Remus would use them to his advantage. He just never expected for Remus to practically give a cherry popsicle a blowjob while making intense eye contact, though he should have. Logan tried to ignore it by reading his book.

“Remus, does everything have to be so sexual with you? It’s just food,” Virgil groaned as he walked into the kitchen. He shuffled past Remus to get to the cupboard to grab a glass from the cupboard.

Remus winked at Logan before turning to Virgil. “Why, are you interested?”

Virgil faked a gag, turning on the tap so he could get some water. “Not on your life, you are the exact opposite of my type.” 

Remus hummed as if in thought. “So you like someone more like our Nerdy Wolverine there?” Logan almost gasped but covered it with a cough. “Composed, clean, smart, understanding, sexy-”

“Remus that isn’t what I meant and you know it!” Virgil retorted, blushing. “God you are insufferable sometimes. I’m sorry you were dragged into that, Lo.”

Logan cleared his throat, moving his book down so he could look at Virgil, trying to look unaffected. Damn his praise kink. “It’s quite alright Virgil, I have become very adept at ignoring The Duke.”

Virgil walked out of the kitchen, making his way towards the stairs. “Still. I’m sorry.”

Once Virgil had gone upstairs, Remus cackled and turned back to Logan, throwing the popsicle stick over his shoulder before it disappeared. “Hear that, boy toy, you’re Virgie’s type. Maybe your little threesome fantasy might become a reality.”

Logan shifted in his seat, eyeing Remus with obvious desire in his gaze. “You keep speaking like that and I won’t be able to keep that composure you like so much.”

Remus clapped his hands together excitedly. “Ooo, ready for a round two after this morning then? You’re insatiable.”

Logan closed his book and got up, approaching Remus and closing him in on the counter where he sat. “With a dick like yours, it’s no wonder.” He leaned up to kiss Remus but it was cut short by the sound of someone coming down the stairs. Remus hopped off the counter and quickly pulled Logan into the closet under the stairs. 

Logan smirked and leaned back in to kiss Remus. He slipped his tongue into Remus’ mouth and started to pull him down to the ground. Remus was pliant under Logan’s hands and that turned him on more than any words Remus could say.

Remus pulled back once they were sitting on the floor and started to shimmy down his bottoms. “We’re going to fuck in this closet like degenrates and I can’t wait to have my cock in that pert ass of yours.”

Logan followed suit and started to undo his slacks to pull them down. He was slightly surprised to hear a snap and see his pants disappear and feeling lube in his hole. He let out a small groan, climbing onto Remus’ lap and slowly sinking down onto his cock. Though he was still somewhat loose from their romp that morning, the stretch of Remus’ cock made his dick harder. 

“Fuck! Love when you’re ti-” Logan cut of Remus’ shout by kissing him harshly, fully seating himself.

When he pulled back, he covered Remus’ mouth with his hand. “If you’re loud the others will hear and we won’t get to continue. Do you think you can be quiet this once?” Logan asked, slowly rolling his hips. When Remus shook his head, Logan started to remove his tie with one hand. “No gag on hand so this will have to do. Open up?” He pulled away his hand.

Logan phrased it as a question. If Remus didn’t want to, they would sink out to Logan’s room to continue. When Remus nodded and opened his mouth, Logan smirked and shoved the wadded up tie in Remus’ mouth. God, he wouldn’t be able to wear that tie after this.

Logan started to move faster, moving his hands to Remus’ chest for leverage. He rested his head on Remus’ shoulder, basking in the whines emitting from the dark side. “Even when you’re on top, you can't help but be verbal, God, I love that.” 

Remus let out a higher pitched whine at that, moving his hips up to meet Logan’s. Logan let out a light chuckle, moving Remus’ collar out of the way so he could start leaving hickeys. No one would be able to see them, but he loved marking his Duke. Logan started to pick up the pace, riding in earnest. Remus moaned behind the makeshift gag.

Logan pulled back from making the necklace of hickeys, admiring his work. “When you feel close, start jerking me off and don’t be afraid to cum in me,” he whispered, kissing Remus on the ear before starting to nibble it. Logan started riding Remus as fast as he could, clenching his ass and hitting his prostate. He let out small moans into Remus’ ear, only serving to make the Dark Side make more of his own noises.

Remus reached down and started jerking Logan off quickly, paying close attention to the head like he knew Logan loved. Remus’ pace started to stutter and he came in Logan’s ass. Logan kept riding Remus until he was whining in overstimulation. Logan came over Remus’ hand and their stomachs. He panted against Remus’ neck feeling him move his soft dick from his ass. It was when he felt a pressure at his ass again that he picked his head up. “This way I can fuck you later and fill you up more.” 

Logan hummed happily at that. “That sounds like a good idea, my Duke.”

Remus waved his hand, cleaning up the mess from their clothes and Logan felt his slacks appear on his legs and tie appear around his neck. He cuddled in closer to Remus. “I love you, my insatiable little brainiac.”

“And I you, my Dukestar.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at tagging so let me know if there's anything else I should tag


End file.
